


Hello Arrow You?

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst?, BigBrother!Oliver, Crossover, Family, Gen, Goes with the Series, OOC, Protective Barry, Protective Oliver, Sandwiches, Wentworth the Peackmaker, Women fighting over a toddler, fluff?, glares, parks, protective Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "on a side note you should totes have team arrow meet Worthy, Felicity and Lisa would fight for his attention so much" -[badwolfchild]</p><p>Oliver and Felicity arrive in Central City after hearing about Barry's new "partner."<br/>(Goes with the Series.)<br/>I tried my best and that's the best I can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow Time Line: Oliver & Felicity are engaged. (Oliver does NOT know about his secret son.) That's it.  
> I don't watch "Arrow" all that much since they killed off Tommy, then got rid of Roy.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own either shows, or their characters...

The Flash and Captain Cold are chasing three fugitives who've escaped from Iron Heights. Len's experience with jailbreaks is helping narrow down their possible escape routes, while Cisco and Caitlin monitor for them back at STAR Labs.  
It takes three nights, but they finally track the three men down to Central City's docks where they're trying to take a boat out of the country.  
"Len, you've got a bogie coming on your right," Cisco warns, seeing a head pop up from behind some crates near where his teammate is standing.  
Len turns, pointing the Cold Gun at the fugitive as he shouts, "Freeze!"  
"Seriously?" Cisco tilts his head at the screen, "Did you just tell him to freeze?"  
"Seems to work for the boys in blue," Len answers, approaching the man to put zip ties on him, "How're things near you, Scarlet?"  
"I've got one," Barry announces, bringing his already restrained man to where Len is just tying his up.  
"Where's the last one?" Len asks, pulling the zip tie tight enough so the man can't escape.  
"Right here!" a nasally voice says.  
Len and Barry turn in time to see a gun being pointed at them. Then there's an arrow through the guy's shoulder and he goes down screaming, dropping the weapon as he reaches for his injury.  
"Is that?" Len starts to ask, but he gets his answer when the Green Arrow lands in front of them.  
"Arrow," Barry looks at the man surprised, "What're you doing here?"  
"Saving your hide," the hooded man answers. He turns a glare to Len, "I thought they were kidding when they said you had teamed up with Captain Cold again."  
"What's wrong with me?" Len drawls, unimpressed by the man's attempt to intimidate him.  
"You're a no good criminal, that's what," the Arrow takes a step closer, Len merely glares at him.  
"Wait a minute," Barry flashes in between them, "There is a very long story that you need to hear first."  
"It better be good," the Arrow warns, turning away to grab his captured man.  
All three heroes get the escapees back to the cops before returning to STAR Labs.

"Hey, Arrow," Cisco greets, "You need some help from Team Flash or something?"  
"You might as well call him Oliver Queen," Len deadpans.  
His team turn surprised expressions to Len, while Oliver glares.  
"Details matched up a little too neatly, though it was still a shot in the dark until you all made those faces," Len raises an eyebrow, "Honestly, I'm surprised more people haven't figured it out."  
"I think most people don't want to know who their hero is," Caitlin guesses, "As long as they get saved, it doesn't really matter."  
"What doesn't matter?" Felicity asks, walking into the room.  
"Felicity, hey," Barry pulls the blonde into a hug.  
Oliver frowns, "I told you to stay in the car."  
"Yeah, and I'm going to listen to you," Felicity replies sarcastically, "You were mumbling all sort of threats on the way over here. It's my job to make sure you don't go through with, like, 98% of them."  
"Wait, so the other 2% is okay?" Barry looks shocked, "I thought we were friends."  
"Which is why I am offended that you let that," Felicity motions towards Len, "happen without telling me about it."  
"That is Leonard Snart, my new partner," the speedster defends.  
"What?" Felicity and Oliver parrot.

"It appears you told your friends about me, Barry," Len drawls, expression guarded as the two newcomers try to wrap their minds around what the speedster said.  
"Barry," Oliver says lowly, finally removing his hood to get a good look at his friend, "Can we talk somewhere, in private?"  
"There's nothing you can't say in front of me, Hood," Len remarks, crossing his arms.  
"I think that's up to me," Oliver replies, keeping his focus on the speedster.  
"Len," Barry turns his eyes to his partner, "remember what I said about family rules?"  
"Family?" Oliver's brow furrows as Felicity gawks at the hero.  
Len sighs, "Fine, but big, dark, and growly isn't allowed near him alone."  
"Allowed near who?" Felicity asks, turning her eyes to anyone who'll answer the question.  
"Our son," Barry explains with a small smile, "Wentworth Allen Snart."

The room is silent. Felicity looks like her brain exploded while Oliver looks like he wants to kill someone.  
The blonde breaks the silence first.   
"Your son?!" she yells, smacking Barry several times in the arm, "What the heck are you talking about?"  
"And why did you say 'our' son?" Oliver demands to know.  
"Ohmygosh!" Felicity's hands go to her mouth, "Are you two-?"  
"No!" Len and Barry cut her off at the same time.  
"Okay, okay!" the blonde lifts her hands in defeat, before poking a finger to the speedster's chest, "Explain."  
Barry does, with the occasional help from Cisco and Caitlin.  
Oliver listens with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes hard and focused as the trio relay the events. Felicity gasps and casts worried glances between Barry and Len as the story progresses.

 

"And now, Worthy's nearly three and you guys know pretty much all there is to know," Barry finishes with a shrug.  
Felicity hits him again.  
"Why are you beating me up?" the speedster rubs the sore spot, "I thought that was Oliver's mission?"  
"Oliver didn't deny me Aunt Felicity time with baby Worthy," the blonde answers angrily, going to hit Barry again, but he flashes over to Len to get out of her grasp.  
"I'm sorry!" Barry tells her, "Things were a little crazy at the time and Len and I weren't even working with each other at that time."  
"But you're working together now?" Oliver clarifies, expression still untrusting towards Len.  
"You don't like me," Len drawls, "I don't care because I don't know you."  
Barry opens his mouth to say something, but Len raises a hand to stop him.  
"But know this," Len continues, "If you try to use our son to get Barry to think your way, there's nothing stopping me from taking you down."  
"Is that so?" Oliver takes a threatening step closer. Len doesn't even blink.  
"You might be the big shot of Star City, but you're just some punk in a hoodie here," Len tells him with a growl.  
"Enough with your manly melodrama," Felicity orders, exasperated. She turns a smile to the speedster, "Barry, can I see him? Can I meet your son?"  
"Len?" Barry lets his partner make the final decision.  
Len focuses one last glare to Oliver, before turning a less intense gaze to the blonde. It still makes Felicity's heart beat a little faster.  
"I'll call Lisa," Len relents, moving to leave, "tell her we have guests."

 

"So, where's the rest of Team Arrow?" Barry asks on the car ride over to the Snart house. The speedster is driving while Oliver sits shotgun and Felicity has the back to herself.  
"Diggle, Laurel, and Thea are covering hero duty while we came to see you," Oliver explains, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"We were really worried about you when we saw a news bulletin showing you and Snart fighting against rabid squirrels of all things," Felicity says, while Barry turns down the street where the house is.  
"Yeah, that was not a fun night," Barry tries to chuckle, heart burning with the less than funny memories.  
"Barry, I know there's something different between the two of you now," Oliver tries to say carefully, "More like someone, but I don't want to see you get hurt."  
Barry laughs, "Len isn't the same man he was three years ago, Oliver."  
"Nobody changes that much," Oliver counters darkly.  
"Len did," Barry defends immediately, no doubt in his mind.  
"A-and we're here," Felicity announces, as Barry pulls into the driveway.  
"Oliver," Barry says as the man reaches for the door handle, "I don't expect you to understand my choices, but I do expect you to respect them."  
The archer gives his friend a small smile, "Okay, Barry, I will."  
"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line!" Felicity announces as she gets out of the car first.

Len opens the door for them. Lisa is standing in the living room holding Wentworth by the hand protectively as she sizes up the newcomers.  
"Lisa," Barry greets the woman, "These are my friends Oliver and Felicity."  
Len closes the door as they file into the room and Lisa tilts her head considering.  
"My brother tells me you're here to cause trouble?" Lisa accuses.  
"Lisa," Barry groans.  
"Day, who dat?" Wentworth points to Oliver.  
"He's so cute!" Felicity squeals, blushing when that gets her four sets of surprised stares.  
"Wentworth," Barry moves to kneel next to his son, "these are my friends, Oliver," Barry points ot the archer, "and Felicity," he points to the blonde.  
"Owver an Ficity," the boy points to each like his father, "Otay!"  
"I want one," Felicity turns to Oliver, "It's official, Oliver, I want one."  
"Felicity," the archer sighs.  
"Ficity," Wentworth lets go of Lisa's hand to walk to the other woman, "Me a hab da joos a you peas?"  
Felicity looks to the others for a translation.  
"He's offering you juice," Len drawls from his place against the wall.  
"That sounds lovely," Felicity smiles down at the little boy, "Can I help you get it?"  
"I'll get it," Lisa huffs, striding to the kitchen.  
"Tank Oo Li!" Worthy calls after his Aunt as she leaves the room.   
The little boy turns a confused look to Oliver, "Owver?"  
"Uh, hi," Oliver waves at Wentworth.  
"Oo a be a mean?" Worthy lifts an eyebrow as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
Felicity giggles and Len smirks as the archer does a double take.  
"No," Oliver shakes his head, crouching down to be at eye level, "I'm a good guy, like your dad."  
"Oo a be nigh me Da and Day?" Wentworth doesn't sound convinced.  
Oliver has to look up for a translation.  
"He's asking if you're going to be nice to us," Barry explains this time, "He's very perceptive to people's attitudes."  
"I see," Oliver turns his attention back to the toddler, "Yes, I'll be nice. I promise."  
"Yeah, pomis!" Wentworth wraps his arms around Oliver's neck, "Tank Oo!"  
"Hey, where's my hug?" Felicity pouts, kneeling down next to her fiancé.  
"Sob be!" Worthy lets go of the archer in order to wrap his arms around the blonde.

"Here's your juice, Worthy," Lisa announces as she carries in a tray filled with juice boxes. She narrows her eyes as she watches her nephew hugging the other woman.  
"Yeah!" Worthy lets go of Felicity in order to reach up for a box.  
Lisa gives one to him and the toddler turns to hand it over to Felicity, "Heya go!"  
"Thank you, Wentworth," the blonde smiles, taking the box.  
"Wewcom," the boy turns back to his Aunt for another box that he brings to Oliver, "Heya go!"  
"Thanks," Oliver smiles, taking his box.   
Felicity has already slurped her box empty and the container is making a noticeable sound. Oliver turns a curious smile to the blonde.  
"What?" Felicity asks, cheeks pink, "I was thirsty."  
Wentworth hands her another box while Barry laughs and Oliver's smile widens.

It's late, so Oliver and Felicity decide not to stay long and head to their hotel. Barry accepts their invitation to meet for lunch the next day.  
"Lenny and I will bring Worthy," Lisa makes sure to point out to them, eyes still untrusting to the members of Team Arrow.  
Barry rolls his eyes, but Felicity smiles and says, "It's been nice meeting you."  
"Been fun," Len drawls, closing the door after they leave.

"I don't think they like us," Felicity remarks as they get back into the car.  
"You didn't like them first," the speedster reminds her.

 

-


	2. Good Bye

The next day the Snarts, Barry, Oliver and Felicity all meet up at Barry's house. Caitlin and Cisco excuse themselves, claiming scientific reasons. Oliver tries to offer to take everyone to a fancy restaurant, but Len quickly dissuades that thought.  
"Wentworth would be out of place in a black tie shin dig of yours," he points out, "I know exactly where we should go."  
"Oh, really?" Oliver puts his fists on his hips, "And where's that?"  
"Little deli on a corner," Len drawls, he turns a pointed look to the archer, "Of course, if it isn't up to your fancy taste..."  
Oliver frowns and Barry wonders if the two men will end up in a fist fight before the end of the day. If they do, the speedster doesn't know what he'll do to stop them.  
"A deli sounds great," Felicity smiles brightly, "Should we walk or take the cars?"  
"It's a lovely day for a walk," Lisa grins, looking at her nephew, "You going to hold my hand the whole way there, Worthy?"  
"Des Aun Lis!" the boy smiles.  
"Can I hold your other hand?" Felicity asks.  
"Des Ficity!" Worthy offers the blonde woman his other hand automatically.  
"I'll lead the way," Len strolls out of the house first, forging a path for the others.  
The two women and toddler follow behind Len while Barry and Oliver take up the rear. Lisa discreetly shoots the blonde angry looks.

 

The bell rings as Len opens the door. He holds it open for the group to enter.   
"Hey Snart!" Don shouts from behind the counter, "What do you think you're doing here?"  
Thankfully, there aren't any other customers in the small deli. Oliver and Felicity look at Barry, concerned, but the speedster is smiling.  
"I can go and come as I want, Don," Len tells him, letting go of the door, "You're just jealous because your mother likes me more than you."  
The larger man frowns deeply at Len, stepping out from behind the counter to loom over him. Oliver tenses and Felicity tightens her grip on Wentworth's hand.

"That she does," Don smiles, pulling Len into a tight hug, "Where the blazes you been?"  
"Hiding from your incessant hugs," Len growls, pulling out of the man's grasp, "Barry is a horrible influence on you."  
"Your the dope who let it slip that you allowed hugs," Don points a finger in the man's face. He turns his smiling face to Oliver and Felicity, "Who are they? More family?"  
"Not quite," Len frowns, "These are friends of Barry's."  
"Name's Don," the deli man offers Oliver his hand.  
The archer takes the hand and shakes it firmly, saying, "Oliver."  
He motions to the blonde, "This is my fiancée, Felicity."  
"Fiancée?" Don whistles, "I think you should dump him, miss."  
"Sorry," Felicity smiles, "After all I did to get him, I'm not about to let him go."  
"Don," Wentworth pipes up, "Peas a me hava sammach?"  
Don laughs, a big belly rolling laugh that fills the room with warmth.  
"Of course, my boy!" Don picks the Worthy up, the two women letting go of the toddler's hands as he's carried to the counter, "You just tell Uncle Don what you want this time."  
"Tuka, ham, awony, tees, an a habba musta," Wentworth rattles off with a nod of his head for each item. After a second he adds a loud, "Peas!"  
"White or yellow cheese?" Don asks, pulling out the first meat.  
"Uhmm..." Worthy's face scrunches up, then he turns to Len, "Da! Wa me tees?"  
"White," Len answers, walking up to his son to lean against the counter he's sitting on, "I think he's in a muenster mood today, Don."  
"I feel like I'm in another dimension," Felicity whispers to Barry.  
"Yeah, this side of Len is hard to get used to at first," the speedster smiles.  
"He reminds me a little bit of Oliver," the blonde whispers again, shooting a careful look to her fiancé who's staring at Len and Wentworth.  
"You mean the snarly unlikable part?" Barry whispers back, making the blonde giggle. That draws the archer's attention, but neither conspirator lets him in on the joke.

 

Don makes them all custom sandwiches in no time, poking fun at Oliver for no particular reason. By the time they leave, Len's smirking and the archer's frowning.  
"That was delicious," Felicity says to the group, "Don is a master meat manipulator."  
"Massa me atata!" Wentworth cheers, marching in between the two women again.  
"Oh my gosh," Felicity looks back to Barry, "did you play Mozart for him when he was little? Not that he isn't little now, but I mean little-er, because I totally read, well heard but I believe what they were saying, so I heard Mozart makes babies smarter."  
"She's like a stuttering version of Barry in baby info mode." Len drawls before the speedster can answer.  
"Well, Worthy lives with Len," Barry shrugs, "I don't know if he played classical music. Did you, Len?"  
"Yes," Len deadpans, face turned away from the group where he's once again leading them.  
Suddenly, a kid bumps into Oliver. Len turns his head slightly to look back.  
"Sorry," the kid mumbles, rushing passed the archer then the women and toddler.  
When he reaches Len, the man flicks his heel out, causing the kid to trip.  
"Woah there," Len says with a big, fake smile, "Better be more careful. You're falling all over the place."  
"Thanks," the kid mumbles again, dashing down a street as fast as he can.  
"What was that?" Oliver asks, tone accusing as he looks to Len, "I saw you trip him."  
"Yeah, well," Len sighs, lifting a wallet up, "That kid just tried to swipe your wallet."  
Oliver pats himself down and, sure enough, it's his wallet in Len's hand. Lisa smiles knowingly at her brother.  
"That's so cool," Felicity compliments, taking the wallet out of the man's hand, "How did you know?"  
"It's the oldest trick in the book," Len drawls, letting the wallet go without a fight, "Surprised your survival man didn't catch it."  
"My guard was down," the archer defends weakly, taking the wallet from Felicity when she offers it to him.  
"Never let your guard down," Len says, resuming his walk, "That can get you killed."  
"Or had," Lisa adds, pulling her nephew forward and with him, Felicity.  
"Your partner's really something," Oliver tells Barry as he puts his wallet back in his pocket.  
The speedster laughs, "Yeah, but he's got a good heart."

Oliver goes quiet, watching the others as they walk.   
Len leads just enough steps ahead to be able to check streets and their surroundings, waiting when they get to an intersection so he's barely a step away as they cross before moving further ahead again.  
Lisa keeps a firm hand on Wentworth, eyes glancing from brother to nephew every few seconds, occasionally throwing a look around to the whole group.  
His Felicity is smiling like the happiest person in the world, trying to communicate with the toddler as they move.   
When the archer glances over to Barry, the speedster is keeping a constant eye on the people in front, barely giving his own surroundings a glance.   
He realizes, Len's like the guard dog and his sister watches him for any signs of danger. Barry is hanging back, trusting the other man to take point and warn him of trouble.   
"Trust." + "Family."   
Two words the archer never thought would be affiliated with the two men, but it was right in front of him, plain as day.

 

The group takes a detour to the park by Wentworth's request.  
"Pauk peas, Da!" the toddler had pointed to the street that led to the spot with his and Felicity's joined hands and Len immediately changed course.   
"Oh, a slide!" Felicity pointed to the bright red object. She looks down to the toddler, "Do you want to go with me, Worthy?"  
"Worthy is too little for that thing," Lisa shakes her head before her nephew can answer, "Besides, he likes to go on the swings the best."  
"How bow dat?" the toddler pulls the two women to the small metal merry-go-round.  
Wentworth lets go of the women's hands to climb to the middle, "Pin!"  
"Not too fast," Len warns his sister, resting against a tree.  
"Should I spin it first?" Felicity asks Lisa, hand already on one of the bars.  
"Sure," Lisa steps onto the merry-go-round to hold onto her nephew, "If you think you're strong enough."  
Felicity narrows her eyes, "Challenge accepted."  
"Uh, Felicity-" Oliver starts to offer to help.  
"Stand back, Oliver!" his fiancée shoots that idea down, "I got this."  
Oliver raises his hands, stepping back to stand next to Barry as they watch the blonde start pulling the merry-go-round in circles. At first, there's huffing and puffing, but eventually Felicity gets the thing going at it's spinning at a good clip with Worthy cheering loudly from the middle.  
Then Felicity gives the thing one last push and nearly trips letting go to catch her breath.  
"That thing," she huffs, "Is heavier than it looks."

Slowly, the merry-go-round stops and Wentworth claps his hands, "Tank Oo, Ficity!"  
"You're welcome!" Felicity smiles, "Now, how about you, Lisa?"  
"What about me?" Lisa asks innocently.  
"Think you can top what I just did?" the blonde challenges with a grin.  
"No contest," Lisa smiles, sliding off the merry-go-round.   
"Lisa," Len drawls, eyes closed.  
"Lenny," Lisa mocks her brother's tone, "I heard you before."  
Felicity cuddles up with Worthy in the center and gets as good a grip she can while still holding onto the little boy.  
"What about your glasses?" Oliver calls out to his fiancée.  
"Oh, please," the blonde rolls her eyes, "I've been dealing with these things for years. I think I know if they're going to fall off."  
"But-"  
"Here we go!" Lisa cuts the archer off with a shout, heaving the merry-go-round to the side with a strong pull before running with it. The roundabout screeches and Lisa has to run faster and faster to keep the thing moving, all the while being cheered on by Wentworth.

Len pushes off the tree and moves to stand a little closer to the thing, earning a curious gaze from the other two men.   
Then, Felicity shouts out and her glasses go flying and Len catches them as they bounce off the merry-go-round and towards the ground.  
Oliver blinks as the man hands them to him and returns to his spot by the tree.  
Lisa's already given up, hands on her knees as she heaves in deep breaths.  
"Blondie," Lisa pants, "Was right."

As the roundabout squeals to a stop, Felicity puts a hand to her head, eyes closed tight against the world that's still spinning. Worthy pats her on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.  
"Oo otay, Ficity," the toddle tells her, "Oo otay."  
"Before you tell me you were right," Felicity lifts a finger in Oliver's general direction, "Did someone see where my glasses went?"  
"Snart got them," the archer smiles, pulling his fiancée off the playground equipment.  
"Oh, well, thank you," Felicity smiles, looking at Len who merely shrugs his shoulders at her.  
"Da! Ficity no wike a pin," Wentworth calls out to Len, "Maya we go wing?"  
"Told you he liked swings the best," Lisa beams. She offers the toddler her hand, "Shall we go?"  
"Not without me!" Felicity grabs hold of the toddler's other hand before Lisa can take more than three steps. Worthy smiles at her as his Aunt pulls them along to the swing sets.

"I think you've got a problem there," Len drawls, approaching Barry and Oliver.  
"You mean Felicity's sudden obsession with a certain toddler?" Barry smiles.  
"If they start clawing each other's eyes out," Len turns a blank look to the archer, "I expect you to hold your fiancée back."  
"As long as you grab your sister," Oliver counters with a tilt of his head.

Barry starts laughing, loud and long, to the point where he's doubled over trying to get air into his lungs. Oliver looks worried while Len raises an eyebrow.  
"I just," Barry laughs again, "I just pictured Worthy," the speedster snorts, "Worthy playing referee to," a coughing laugh that time, "to Lisa and Felicity."  
Len chuckles, turning his attention to the two women trying to get the toddler's attention while he swings back and forth.  
"I take it his perceptive nature makes him dislike fighting?" Oliver asks, still lost on the joke.  
Barry finally manages to calm down and answers, "Oh, Wentworth hates fighting."  
"He's already played peacemaker on multiple occasions," Len adds with a smirk.  
"You make it sound like a super power," the archer laughs.  
"It is," Len deadpans, walking away from the two men to go to where his son and sister are.

"Touchy guy," Oliver remarks after Len is out of earshot.  
"Like you're one to talk," Barry scoffs, keeping an eye on his family.  
The archer makes a crooked smile, then he turns to the speedster, "I think I understand now."  
"Oh?" Barry glances at Oliver, but keeps his attention on the others.  
"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself, but you were right about Snart. He has changed."  
"You know, long before the thing with that Meta happened, I saw good in him," Barry's expression changes, his mind traveling back in time to a visitor's area behind cold cement walls and uncaring bars, "He just needed a little push."  
"I thought it was a cesarean?" Oliver grins at his terrible joke while Barry groans.  
"That's it," the speedster lifts his hands in surrender, "I've lost all respect for you."  
"Oh, come on," Oliver tries to put his hand on Barry's shoulder, but the speedster moves out of his grasp.  
"No, that's it," Barry smiles, "No respect at all!"  
Then Barry's laughing, running away towards the others and Oliver is left standing there, an odd smile on his face as he eventually follows.

They play in the park for hours, Felicity and Lisa shooting each other secret glares as they try to be Wentworth's partner in everything.  
Lisa gets to seesaw with him first, but then Felicity gets to go down the smaller green slide with him first. Then Lisa holds him while he tries the monkey bars and Felicity talks to him through the pipe 'telephone.'  
Len appears the ever suffering father while Oliver and Barry whisper jokes like a couple of teenagers.

 

Eventually, the toddler runs out of energy and starts to rub his eyes and yawn.  
To prevent fighting, or just because he felt like it, Len snatches his son away from his sister with ease and starts walking home.  
"Hey!" both women protest in unison, which makes them look at each other surprised before taking off after Len. Oliver and Barry quickly chase after them.  
"Lenny!" Lisa whines, "Come on, he doesn't need a nap."  
"I'm sure Lisa's right, Mr. Len-Snart, sir," the blonde stutters over what to call him.  
"Barry," Len calls out over his shoulder.  
"About a quarter of kids stop napping by the age of 3," the speedster tells the women, "another half between ages of 3 and 4, with the final quarter continuing-"  
"Yeah, yeah," Lisa cuts him off, "You told me this already."  
"You two have been fawning over him all day," Len drawls, not bothering to turn his head to address the women, "He's probably exhausted trying to keep you both happy."  
"Were you quoting baby facts?" Oliver asks as he keeps pace with the speedster.  
"Barry Daddy is what we affectionately call, The Baby Encyclopedia," Lisa tells the archer, turning a wicked smile to the man.  
"And it has come in handy more than once," Barry defends himself.  
"Can we maybe stop running?" Felicity asks, "Or speed walking, or whatever it is he's doing right now? My feet hurt."  
"You've got to get proper soles if you're gonna wear those heels," Lisa tells the blonde, feeling sympathy for her.  
"I told you to bring more comfortable shoes," Oliver points out when it becomes clear they won't be slowing down any time soon.  
"But these shoes are so cute," the blonde pouts, "And you didn't tell me we'd be playing in parks with the cutest toddler in the world."  
"He is, isn't he?" Lisa smiles.  
"I didn't know about the boy," the archer points out, looking to Barry for support.  
"Hey, don't get her mad at me again," the speedster warns, "She beat me up yesterday."  
"Des be all otay," Wentworth tells them with a yawn, "Me a no seepy."  
"Sure you're not," Len pats his son on the back as the little boy's head rests against his shoulder, "Why don't you just close your eyes for a minute anyway?"  
"Tay," the toddler smiles, eyes already closed.  
"Awww!" Felicity coos.

 

Lisa is showing off the baby photo book to Felicity when Len walks back down the stairs from putting Wentworth to bed. Barry is sitting next to the blonde while Oliver is on the porch outside talking on his phone.  
"Oh," Felicity puts her hands to her face, "That's so precious."  
Len frowns, walking passed the women to go to the kitchen. Oliver hangs up his phone and comes back into the house.  
"Felicity," he sighs to his fiancée.  
"Who's trying to blow the city up now?" Felicity's shoulder's sag.  
"Laurel got hurt and Diggle needs backup," the archer sounds apologetic, "We got to go."  
"Or, you could go," the blonde tilts her head, "And leave me here for a bit?"  
"But I need you," Oliver says plainly.  
Felicity blushes and nods her head, "Okay."  
"No wonder Len hates it when Cisco's around," Lisa grimaces.  
"Wait," the archer blinks, "You're dating Cisco?"  
"What else are you not telling us, Barry?" Felicity turns wide eyes to her friend.  
"Uh," Barry turns his head from Oliver to Felicity, "Nothing?"  
"You are so in big trouble later mister," the blonde pokes the speedster in the shoulder.  
"I thought we agreed to stop beating me up?" Barry rubs the area.  
"I never agreed to that," Felicity smiles, "And besides, I'll just call it 'training' with Oliver."  
"No, never again," the speedster shakes his head, "Your crazy fiancé shot be in the back with arrows."  
"He did what?" Len growls, standing dangerously close to the archer.  
"Story for another time," Barry dismisses the other man's darkening glare, "I promise it has a semi-happy ending."  
"Getting shot never has a happy ending, Barry," Len growls again.  
"I thought you guys said you had to leave?" Barry flashes the two to the front porch, "It was so nice to see you. We should get together again some time."  
"Yeah, when neither of our cities are in peril from maniac bad guys," Felicity agrees. She turns to the Snarts, "It really was nice meeting you both. Tell Wentworth I said goodbye?"

"If you face time in two hours he'll be up and you can talk to him," Lisa's offer surprises everyone. She shrugs, "What? I can be nice."  
"Yeah," Len scoffs, "When your competition is leaving."  
"Do you want me to take it back?" Lisa asks her brother.  
"No!" Felicity pleads loudly, then clears her throat, "I'll let Barry text me all your numbers and face time with you later."  
"We really have to go," Oliver starts to pull his fiancée away, "Barry? Can you?"  
"Yeah, right, I drove you here," Barry leaves with the two, smiling at the Snarts as he closes the door.

 

-


End file.
